


Alabaster

by LdyBastet



Category: Gohatto | Taboo (1999)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kanou Souzaburou entices men, but sometimes their obsession with him gets a little too much...





	Alabaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _somnophilia/altered mental states_ square on my Season of Kink card, to form a second bingo line. Many thanks to misumaru for beta-reading.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters as described in Gohatto belong to Oushima Nagisa and Shiba Ryoutarou, the original writer. I'm just borrowing them in an attempt at transformative writing. Not earning any money for this. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

Kanou Souzaburou slept lightly, especially when someone who'd expressed their interest in him lay next to him. It was still dark, and he judged there was maybe an hour or so left until dawn, when he felt a hand on his shoulder - a light touch, and yet eager at the same time. He kept his eyes closed, lying on his side with his back towards the man. He'd thought that Yusawa had spent himself earlier, with his grabbing and clutching and huffing and straining... but apparently not spent enough.

Yusawa moved his hand slowly down Kanou's arm, disturbing the fabric of his yukata only slightly. Kanou waited for him to shake him awake, or at least to ask if he was asleep or awake but no such action took place. Instead, the man was careful to not disturb him, as if he actually wanted him to stay asleep while he was pawing at him.

Kanou shifted a little, but didn't turn around. The hand on his arm froze in place, barely touching him at all, and even the sound of Yusawa's breath ceased for a few moments. When Kanou didn't do anything else, didn't move again, didn't say anything, he started breathing again, and his hand moved lower, to slip under Kanou's arm and down to his hip. 

Kanou didn't understand why far too many of his suitors seemed to get so excited by his stillness. Why was it that they thought they could do whatever they wanted to him if he was asleep, unconscious, seemingly unable to defend himself in that moment? Even Tashiro-san had tried it with him once, backing off when Kanou had threatened him with a dagger to the throat. This night, Kanou had let his guard down too much, and no dagger was within reach...

Would Yusawa be different? Would he stop himself and go back to sleep when Kanou didn't wake up, or would his passion take over, clouding whatever judgement he had? Kanou believed it would be the latter, with Yusawa's outburst of possessiveness in recent memory. 

And there it was - the hardness pressed against his backside. 

How far would he go?

The hand pulled Kanou's yukata up at the back, slowly, with a care and calculation that was in stark contrast to Yusawa's earlier forcefulness. The man's breathing came harder now; he was clearly aroused. A little shifting behind Kanou, and then he felt a hand against the bare skin of his leg, lifting it just enough so that Yusawa could slide his hard length between Kanou's thighs. 

At first Yusawa moved slowly, rocking his hips to thrust his hard member between Kanou's thighs, but he didn't have enough self-control to keep the pace slow for very long. Soon, he was thrusting harder, panting against Kanou's shoulder, even though he did try to keep his grunts and moans and sighs quiet. 

Yusawa didn't last long, even though this was the second time during the same night, and Kanou couldn't help but curl his lip in disgust as Yusawa's semen gushed over his thighs and soiled his skin and his yukata at the front. Yusawa took a shuddering breath as he withdrew and flopped down on the futon again. He started arranging his own clothing but didn't make a single move to do anything about Kanou's. Did he expect Kanou to not notice what he'd done, even if he had been asleep through all of it? Or did he take pleasure in knowing that it would be obvious in the morning? 

Kanou turned onto his back and watched Yusawa, dimly illuminated by the moon. Moments later, Yusawa's gaze met his, and the man froze. At least he had the decency to know that he'd done something he shouldn't. 

Kanou didn't say anything, didn't move again. He just closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

His mind was made up though. Yusawa had no self-control, and very little honour. He'd been fun to play with, to entice and control, as long as Kanou had actually been able to control him. But now it was clear that the meek-looking Yusawa had developed too strong an obsession, to the point of making threats, trying to manipulate him. Kanou Souzaburou would not allow himself to be manipulated, and anyone who stood in the way would be dealt with.


End file.
